When We Were Young
by BritishSweden
Summary: John was an ordinary boy at an ordinary school until he met an extraordinary boy called Sherlock. This is a Kid!Lock then Teen!Lock fic that I'm planning on being quite long. It will be fluffy and within the Teen!Lock contain JohnLock and angst but that's a while away. Thank you to Red Sky for the prompt and I hope that you all enjoy it! xx
1. The New Boy

_When We Were Young_

_Author Note: This is a prompt from Red Sky that I have decided to make into a big story! I hope that you all enjoy it! _

_If you like Sherlock then I've just finished writing another fic called 'Child's Play' so check that out as well if you have time! I hope that you enjoy this fic! xx_

Chapter 1 – The New Boy

John was sat at his table talking to his best friend Mike when the new boy arrived.

He was quite tall with reasonably long, curly, black hair that flopped messily in front of his face. His eyes were a bright blue and they shone in the light that fell down on them all from the ceiling. He didn't stand like most seven year olds as he stood with discipline and held his head upright.

As the teacher mumbled beside him –you know the usual new student stuff- his eyes flickered around the room. Posters containing the times tables up to twelve hung on the wall alongside shapes and artwork that children had done in previous years. Classroom rules were pinned above the whiteboard and the boy read them all within 30 seconds before he moved onto the next poster.

"Hey, John," Mike whispered as he got his friends attention, "The new guy looks a bit weird."

John took another look at the slim boy stood beside Mr Hughes and shrugged, "I dunno, he doesn't look that bad," he muttered turning back to Mike who crinkled his nose at John.

"Well I don't like him," Mike said before turning to his left to talk to one of his other friends.

John wasn't a popular boy in his class as he was a little different. He didn't really like things that many of the others liked and he would rather be reading than conversing with the rest of the boys most of the time. Because of this he didn't have many friends and even the friends he did have weren't that close. Most of them thought he was a goody two shoes but, John didn't mind that much. He had always said that he'd rather be smart and unpopular than dumb and popular.

Because of all these things, he had become a sort of welcoming committee for all the new students at St Peter's Primary School.

"John?" Mr Hughes called, "Can you please play with William-"

"It's Sherlock," the boy corrected not letting the teacher finish.

"Oh, sorry Sherlock. Well can you please play with Sherlock and show him around the school for the week while he gets settled in?"

John nodded and smiled at Sherlock who merely ignored him and continued to read everything dotted around the walls. Sherlock wasn't interested in making friends because he was of the opinion that they just got in the way. He didn't see an obvious benefit so he didn't try too hard. Anyway, the last friend he tried to make called him a 'poohead' and ran off so he wasn't in the mood to try again soon.

"Now that's settled we can start the day with some maths," Mr Hughes called as he patted Sherlock's back and gestured for him to sit beside John.

The boy wandered up the row and ignored all the little comments that floated between his new classmates before he sat in the empty seat next to John.

"Hello," the boy whispered, holding a hand out for the curly-haired boy to shake, "I'm John."

"I'm aware of that fact," Sherlock replied unpacking his bag and disregarding John's outstretched hand.

"Oh," John hesitated, a little taken aback, "Well, I like your name. It's different."

Sherlock looked at the boy beside him and quickly scanned over him before turning back to his bag, "Thank you."

"Do you like reading?" John asked trying again to get some sort of lengthy answer out of the curly-haired boy sat beside him.

Sherlock looked back at John with a harder look as if he was altering something or looking deeper at the boy than most young children would have. He seemed to be calculating something and while it didn't make John particularly uncomfortable it was a little peculiar.

"What's up?" John whispered as the teacher held a finger up to shush the two boys.

"Nothing," Sherlock muttered as he turned and started writing in his book again.

John sighed and gave up for that lesson. He did want to make friends with the boy because he seemed interesting and unlike all the other boys in the class. John liked reading and playing with his toy soldiers and Sherlock seemed like someone who would like those things too. He didn't want to pass up the opportunity to make a new friend just because the boy didn't want to talk. Maybe he was nervous or something. John decided that he would try again at break time.

Sherlock didn't want to be here but his mother had insisted that he go to a normal school with normal children his age. But, Sherlock knew that he wasn't normal. He didn't like all the other things that the other boys his age liked, like playing football. He much preferred reading a good book like 'The Hobbit' or the Harry Potter series. He knew that these weren't the sort of books that people his age read and that's part of the reason he knew that he was different.

However, it was mainly that he noticed things that other people didn't. He could take a look at someone and know things about them because of different things that he noticed. For example, he had looked at John and noticed the printing ink stains that were on his fingers. Since they had only just got to school it must have been reading something earlier.

His mother and father had called it deduction and something to be proud of but whenever he tried to show people they would always get upset and run away. This made Sherlock feel different but sometimes a little sad. He wasn't emotionless and every time someone ran away or he got told off it would make him feel worse about the thing that both his parents had told him made him special.

This meant that the attention from the boy beside was a little unwanted. He didn't really want to make friends because they always left as soon as he made a deduction and it wasn't as if he could turn his ability to do so off like a tap.

**OoO**

Break soon swung round and all the girls and boys ran out of the room as quickly as they could and slung on their coats before sprinting out to the playground. John however, hung back to wait with Sherlock.

"Do you want me to show you around?" John asked looking up at the slightly taller boy as he pulled a thick book out of his bag, "What are you reading?"

Sherlock looked at him and sighed slightly, "It's a Harry Potter book," he answered briefly.

"I like the films!" John says excitedly as he finds something he has in common with the boy, "I like the big snake thing!"

"The Basilisk," Sherlock corrected rather matter of factly.

"Yeah, the basilisk," John said with a big smile as he looked at the book in the boy's arms, "Can I have a look?"

Sherlock looks at him warily and hands the book to him. He doubted that John would understand it considering that he reads comic books but just the fact that the boy still had an interest in him after he had pulled out the thickest of all the Harry Potter books.

John opened the book with a clunk and attempted to read one of the sentences in the middle of the page. He found very quickly that it was a little harder than he had anticipated and handed it back to him.

"There are a lot of big words in there, can you read them all? I read-"

"Comic books, I know and yes I can read them all," Sherlock cut in a little rudely before tucking the book under his arm looking at the boy and waiting for an answer. He feared that he may have lost his chance at friendship here but at least he would be alone so he could read his book.

"How do you know that?" John asked looking at the boy in front of him with interest. He didn't think he'd said anything about reading comic books to him at all and he didn't have a Spiderman pencil case, even though he really did want one. He wasn't sure how he'd known but he really wanted to.

Sherlock looked at the boy with a look that showed a hint of sadness before replying, "Your fingers. They are covered in printing ink so I could tell that you read comic books and you aren't that good at reading yet because you have to run your fingers across the page to make sure you didn't lose your place."

Sherlock finished but didn't dare look at the boys face. Instead he just looked passed the boy and waited for the crying or the punch that he was bound to get.

"That's amazing!" John said looking at his hands and seeing the ink on them, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Sherlock looked at the smiling boy, rather taken aback by his exclamation, "What did you say?"

"That was fantastic. I didn't even notice the ink and it's on my own hand. I do use my finger to keep my place when I read as well! I think it's incredible that you can work that out! How do you do it?"

Sherlock smiled a little and looked at him happily, "Thank you and I'm not really sure."

Sherlock didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever told him that they liked his deductions and he had to admit that it felt nice. He was always alone but that didn't mean that he liked it. The expression that John had on his face; the expression of wonder wasn't faked and it made Sherlock feel fantastic.

"Hey Sherlock," John said tapping his arm and snapping him out of his thought, "Do you, do you want to be friends? We could go to the park sometime and read together. I can show you my comics!"

Sherlock smiled brightly, "Yes please!"

_Author Note: So that was my first chapter. I think that I'm going to manage to write a chapter of this for every Wednesday so I'm going to make the update day Wednesday so expect it then!_

_I would love to know what you thought so please review and tell me because I love reading them all! If you really enjoyed this first chapter then follow and/or favourite and I'll love you even more than I already do because you read this! _

_Thank you for reading and I'll write to you all next Wednesday! xx_


	2. Toy Soldiers

_When We Were Young_

_Author Note: Special thanks to RainyDays-and-DayDreams for the review! This chapter is for you. Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoy it! xx_

Chapter 2 – Toy Soldiers

Sherlock had made a friend and he couldn't believe it. He hadn't had a proper friend since he was very young and before he had taught himself to deduce things. He had begun to forget how great it felt to have a friend.

Sherlock moved around England a bit because of his father's job and that meant that he never really had time to make friends because he'd soon leave them but this time was different. His father had been offered a permanent position in London, his home town so Sherlock could finally begin to lead a relatively normal life in a regular sized house on the outskirts of London. It was secretly what Sherlock had been longing for.

He had always tries to be positive when his parents would tell him that they were moving again because Mycroft was never happy. His brother Mycroft liked to stay in one place and surround himself by the cleverest people in a school who would worship his 'superior intellect' as he'd always described it.

Sherlock and Mycroft were very alike as they had both managed to learn how to deduce and they were both far above average in every school that they went to but they were completely different emotionally.

Mycroft was very hard and sheltered inside and out. He didn't much like socialising unless it was with someone that would be of interest which he claimed to hardly ever find. Mycroft enjoyed being the smartest and he didn't care when nobody would talk to him or they called him names but Sherlock did.

He was happy that he had the ability to do things that no one else could but what he really wanted was a good friend that he could tell everything to and feel some sort of normality around. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd finally found that in the small blonde-haired boy on his first day of his new school.

"Do you want to play with my soldiers?" John asked as he took a seat on the concrete next to the bench Sherlock had sat on. He had brought his book out with him and had planned on reading.

"Um... I'm not sure."

"Do you not like soldiers?" John asked tipping the small plastic men out of the tin box that he had brought with him, "I'm going to be a soldier when I grow up."

Sherlock smiled slightly and nodded politely. From a young age Sherlock had watched the news –behind his parents back, they didn't want him to see it all at such a young age- and heard the horrible stories of the countries young men going to war and not coming back. He'd only just met John but he didn't want him to die at war like many other men had before. It was a little unsettling to say the least.

"What do you want to be?" John asked looking up from the arrangement he was currently making with soldiers.

Sherlock shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I've never really thought about it but my mummy says that I'd be a good author or maybe a detective because of my deducing."

"You'd be a great detective!" John exclaimed, "We could both help people and have tea and talk about what we did at work!"

"If you want to help people," Sherlock said seeing an opportunity and leaping in, "You could be a doctor. They help lots of different people every day."

John scrunched up his nose and shook his head, "Doctors are stuck in hospitals and they smell really bad. When my granddad was in hospital I would go and visit him and I hated the smell. Anyway, doctors don't get to go to other countries and adventure."

John starting acting out a scene with the little delicately painted people as they hobbled on their platforms backwards and forwards along the ground. John didn't particularly know why he wanted to be a soldier but he knew that he wanted to help people. He liked the idea of impacting a lot of people's lives and a soldier seemed to do that.

"They don't have to be stuck in hospitals. We could work together. I could be a detective and you could help me with all the medical stuff. That way you would move around and not have to go in a hospital at all," Sherlock said opening his book and reading the first page within half a minute.

John hummed in thought and tilted a soldier from one foot to another, "Maybe we could. I think we'd make a good team but you'd have to teach me how to do that thing that you do so I could help more."

Sherlock nodded and smiled at John, "Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Hm-hmm," John hummed in reply.

"Well, normally when I tell people about my deducing they cry or get angry and they run away but you didn't. Why don't you hate me for saying stuff about you?" Sherlock asked.

Over the years he had become more and more insecure with every child that screamed at him or started crying. After that many people had left him he didn't understand why such a nice and clever boy would want to be friends with him. None of it made sense.

"You're interesting. What you said about me was true so I had no reason to be upset or angry. I think that you are different from all the other people in the class and I'd rather be friends with someone like you than all the people in the class that are exactly the same. That would be boring," John said with a smile that Sherlock couldn't help returning.

He had never been called interesting before and nobody had ever told him that they rather be friends with him than anyone else. It was a completely new experience and it was one that Sherlock hadn't realised that he'd been missing.

"Thank you," he said looking at him before putting his book down and sitting on the floor with John, "So how do I play?"

"It's simple really," John said changing his tone a voice to that the many of the teachers used around him, "These soldiers are yours and these ones are mine."

John pushed a group of soldiers towards Sherlock and set up his own in a pattern that he seemed very similar with. John really loved the toy soldiers and he really wanted to be a real one himself one day. He had tried to learn everything about the battles that British soldiers have fought in and all the tactical positions. He liked to think that he knew all there was to know about tactics. He couldn't definitely be a soldier in the future and even after what Sherlock said, it was still the only job for him.

Sherlock could tell that John really knew what he was talking about because after every move that Sherlock made John would tell him whether it would make his position better or worse. The thing that was confusing Sherlock was that he had gone to so much effort to learn these things at such a young age. None of it made much sense but Sherlock knew by now that pushing people to answer questions that they didn't want to answer lost him friends. He'd only known John for an hour but he didn't want to lose John as a friend; he seemed to be nice and he was learning things from him.

Sherlock loved to learn and the way his brain worked meant that everything he learnt he kept inside his head. His parents had began to call his head his 'mind palace' and while he had told them many times before that it was more of a 'mind semi-detached house' he liked that it made him different. He loved to be able to sit alone in his room and block everyone else out; to sit and flick through memories and knowledge that he had gathered.

"Hey. Sherlock?" John said waving a hand in front of his face and looking at him concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sherlock turned to John and shook his head lightly, "Yes. I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"That's okay. Anyway, this is the best place for them," he said pulling his hands away from the soldiers and sitting back on his ankles.

John wasn't especially clever and he clearly had different ideas to Sherlock but he was everything that he had hoped for in a friend.

_Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this second chapter. I'm enjoying writing it so far even though I'm completely and utterly exhausted! I would love it if you could review and tell me what you think! Thank you so much for all the follows and/or favourites._

_Thanks for reading and byeeeeee! xx_


	3. To Mrs Holmes' Surprise

_When We Were Young_

_Author Note: So the third chapter of my Kid!Lock fic. It's going well so far!_

_Special thanks to RainyDays-and-DayDreams (I'm glad that you enjoy the cuteness. It's a change from the normal angst that I'm currently producing in my other stories isn't it XD), benkitty100 (I shall keep going XD I'm glad that you are enjoying it and that you reviewed!) and shnuffleluv (I do love giving feeeeeeeelllllllllllsssssss! These feels are different to my normal variety but I've been mixing it up a bit recently! XD Thank you!) for the really nice reviews. They all made me smile and I'm so glad that you are enjoying it!_

_I hope that you enjoy this chapter! xx_

Chapter 3 – To Mrs Holmes' Surprise

Mrs Holmes was a housewife which suited her perfectly. She would love to be out enjoying the summer sun and frolicking through the fields –she could definitely see herself as the frolicking type- but she loved her boys an incredible amount. She didn't want to be the sort of mother who was never at home and seeing her boys every day when they went to school and came back was perfect. She didn't need to be out and about if she had her boys with her.

Mrs Holmes would be the first to admit that it had come as a very big shock to have two such magnificent boys as she did. There wasn't anything particularly special about her or her husband and they certainly weren't geniuses. The gift that Sherlock and Mycroft both possessed seemed to have been self taught and to her that made them even more perfect that she already considered them.

"Hello mother," Sherlock said as he wandered into the house and kicked off his shoes.

"Someone's happy," she said looking up from the ironing that was strung over the board.

As was said earlier, Mummy Holmes was close with her children and when Sherlock came in with a slightly brighter smile on his face than he usually did –even a normal smile was rare- she knew that something had happened at school.

"Did you have a good day sweetie?" she asked stopping ironing and going to give him a hug.

Sherlock nodded as he wrapped his tiny arms around his mother without the smile dropping off his face. He knew that his mother would ask questions about his first day at a new school because she always did and usually he'd have less than great news. This time however, was different because he had John to tell his mother about.

"What did my littlest man do today," She asked with a smile as she put the kettle on and gave Sherlock her undivided attention. She knew her boys and this one was most certainly carrying good news.

"Littlest isn't a word mummy," Sherlock informed her before getting back to the real question, "I made a friend. His name is John."

"That's wonderful. How did you meet? What's he like, do you want to invite him over for tea sometime?" She babbled a bit as she poured the boiling water over her tea back and added a drop of milk. No one could really blame her; it wasn't everyday that one of the Holmes boys made a new friend.

"He was told to show me around school and he liked my deductions. He said that they were very clever. He likes comic book and the basilisk from Harry Potter. He hasn't read them but he has watched the films. When he grows up he wants to be a soldier because he wants to help people and travel. I suggested being a doctor and moving around a bit but he didn't want to. He asked me and I said maybe a detective and that he could be my doctor friend and that we could solve crimes together," Sherlock said the small smile on his face growing as he continued to list the things that John had told him during that day.

"That's fantastic but I thought that you wanted to be a pirate?" Mrs Holmes said smiling as she remembered the first time he said that just as he decided on the name Redbeard for the new dog.

"I couldn't tell John that. He would have laughed at me. He wanted to do something that helped people and pirates don't help people. I was thinking that maybe I could try to help people too."

Mrs Holmes smiled and laughed slightly, "I know that you haven't had many great friends but the way that you are describing John makes me think that you could want to be the tooth fairy and he wouldn't laugh at you," she chuckled lightly patting her lap to get Sherlock to sit down. As he did she continued, "What made you think of a detective?"

"Detective's help people a lot because they can catch dangerous people who hurt other people. I was reading a book once in which someone had died and the detective was describing the body. He was saying things about what he could see and what that meant which is what I do but my decisions don't mean that much. I thought that maybe I could help people with my mind and then maybe John and I could work together. I thought that it sounded nice," Sherlock said as his mother stroked his curls lovingly and listened intently.

"Well in that case you'll have to store everything you learn up in that mind palace of yours so when the time comes you have something up there for every occasion," she said tapping his head and looking at the small smile that was still gracing his face.

"It's still more of a semi-detached house mummy," Sherlock muttered looking at her with his beautiful turquoise eyes.

"But if it's only a semi-detached house then you can't be King William," she muttered brushing the curls out of his eyes and behind his ear.

He never liked that though so it was soon back in his face again with his breath blowing it gently as he spoke, "I don't like being called William."

Sherlock may not be a normal child but he sure was good at pouting and if there was a pouting competition for the longest pout Sherlock would most definitely win. He could pout for England as both Mr and Mrs Holmes would describe it. One day they denied him his science set and he managed to keep up a pout for an entire week without stopping. It was impressive but highly impractical considering it was one of the weeks that Mycroft returned home to spend time with the rest of the family.

"But you don't like it when I call you Sherly either," She said stroking a fake beard and watching the smile on Sherlock's face widen, "What shall I call you then?"

Sherlock knew exactly where this was going. He'd been through this many times before since he started wishing to become a pirate. One day he'd been playing and this exact topic had come up and he blurted out that he wanted to be called 'Captain Sherlock the Buccaneer' and while that had absolutely no real significance every time the conversation came up, Mrs Holmes would throw it out there once more.

"How about, Detective Sherlock Holmes of Scotland Yard?" she said and Sherlock's eyebrows creased in confusion, "I think that it suits you perfectly."

"What about Captain Sherlock the Buccaneer?" Sherlock asked looking at his mother who was reaching behind her for something. She turned back around with a strange tartan hat in her hand and slapped it on his head with a huge grin.

"I don't know," She said adjusting the hat to fit perfectly, "I just think that Detective Sherlock Holmes of Scotland Yard has a nice ring to it and every detective needs to have a signature hat. Yours can be the deerstalker."

Sherlock drew his eyes together and tried to look up at the hat that was currently sat comfortably, and quite fittingly, on his head, "I don't know. Do you think John will like it?"

"I think John will love it," She clarified with a small nod.

"How do you know?"

"Ahhh well, Detective Sherlock Holmes of Scotland Yard, mummies know everything," She said tapping her nose in a secretive manner and smiling at him.

"You can know everything," he said looking at her.

"How do you know?" She said before tilting him back and tickling his stomach. Maybe they'd get to keep Sherlock at this school and maybe for the first time Sherlock would be happy.

_Author Note: So this chapter had Mummy Holmes and I have to say that I liked writing her. She's not like my mum so I haven't the faintest idea where on earth her character came from but meh. I think that I shall include her in some more chapters if that's okay with you guys._

_Anywho, I would love to know what you thought of this chapter and what you thought of my Mummy Holmes. She's probably a bit different from the other Mummy Holmes' that you might have read so I would love to know what your thoughts are. Also, if you are enjoying this story so far then follow and/or favourite and I shall love you greatly!_

_Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope that you continue to enjoy it! Byeeee and I'll write to you next Wednesday! xx_


	4. Coming For Tea?

_When We Were Young_

_Author Note: Special thanks to shnuffleluv (I'm really glad that you liked my Mummy Holmes because I really like her too so she shall be in it more!), angellikehalos (I'm soooooo happy that you like this fic as well as my style! Thank you!) and RainyDays-and-DayDreams (Soooooooo much happier. I shall be writing moar! XD) for the awesome reviews for this chapter! _

_I really hope that you enjoy this chapter and I apologise for any mistakes because I still have a headache. I've had it for a while now! Thank you for reading so far! xx_

Chapter 4 – Coming For Tea?

Sherlock was uncharacteristically nervous when he arrived at school that morning because he had something to ask John. Sherlock really did love his mother but she was sometimes a bit pushy when he made new friends and while he was quite possibly going to keep John as a friend he still didn't want his mother's pushiness to radiated from him.

His mother had suggested that he invite John over to his house for tea and a sleepover on Friday night. They had only known each other for one day so Sherlock was very nervous about it even though he really did want John to come round.

He wanted to show him all of his books and all his science sets. He wanted to do an experiment with him and have a midnight feast at 10 O'clock –his mother would never let him stay up until midnight. He had never really had a friend and Mycroft definitely couldn't be considered as such. He was grumpy and while Sherlock wasn't always happy he definitely wasn't as grumpy as Mycroft.

"Sherlock!" John shouted waving as he ran off the bright yellow bus towards him. His black trousers were dangling on the floor and the jumper that he had draped on him reminded Sherlock a bit of a cape as it floated out behind him, "I brought one of my comics to show you."

"Which one?" Sherlock asked with a smile as he watched John dump his oversized bag on the floor and open it. The bag wasn't the big thing to be honest. John was quite a small boy so everything looked a little bigger when he was near including Sherlock. Sherlock hadn't yet formulated an opinion on that matter yet but he was already tall enough so having John stood next to him didn't particularly make him feel tall as such.

"Can't you deduce that?" John said as he dug further into the depths of his bag in search of the comic that he so desperately wanted to show him. John had never really had a good friend to share these things with because Mark wasn't really interested a lot of the time and he didn't think that anyone else would want to have a look at them. They probably laugh at him and he didn't need that.

"I notice things; it isn't magic," Sherlock muttered looking at him, "But I can tell that it isn't one of your favourites."

"How?" John asked stopping his search and looking at the taller curly-haired boy. He was right because Batman wasn't his favourite character –he much preferred Marvel- but John wanted to know how. He was interested in Sherlock and even though it had only been a single day he wanted to know more about him.

"The way you were talking about your comics yesterday made it seem like they meant a lot to you and you gave off the impression that you would really look after your favourite ones. Since you have to look for it you can't have put it in carefully because then you would know where it was. Also, the way that you dropped your bag suggests that you don't have anything of particular importance in it so you must have brought one that you liked but wasn't that special." Sherlock rattled off as John listened.

"Brilliant!" he said with a smile before reaching his hand in as if his bag was like Mary Poppins' and pulling out a slightly crumpled comic book.

Sherlock reached out for the comic and looked over it, "Is this Batman?"

"Yup!" John nodded while zipping up his bag once more and throwing it over his shoulder.

"He doesn't seem to have any special powers though and why does he dress like a bat if he doesn't have any remotely bat-like abilities?" Sherlock questioned quickly reading the back and flicking it open to begin.

"I'm not sure. He has a lot of cool gadgets though and he's really clever like you," John said looking over at the comic in Sherlock's hands. He had never really understood why Batman dressed as a bat and called himself Batman when he could have been any other animal. John would have called himself T-Rex Man. That sounded a lot better than Batman. What could bats do that was interesting anyway?

Sherlock continued to flick through the book quickly. He read every speech bubble and action bubble with ease and John watched him astounded, "My parents can't read as quickly as you can!"

"I read a lot so I've got used to it," Sherlock said as he continued to read. It was then, when the brief topic of parents was brought up, that Sherlock remembered what he was meant to be asking John, "Hey John?"

"Yup?" he said lifting his head from the page and looking up at Sherlock's face.

"Do you want to come round to my house for tea and a sleepover on Friday? Maybe we could do an experiment and have a feast? You don't have to I was just-"

"I'd love to!" John beamed up at Sherlock and hitched up his bag as they began to walk into school at the sound of the bell, "I could bring my comics if you wanted; I could also bring Captain America on DVD. It's one of my favourite films!"

All the doubt and nervousness that had been plaguing Sherlock suddenly disappeared at John's words and he smiled back, "Yes please. I have a television downstairs and I could ask my mother if she would let us sleep down there so we can watch it."

"That's would be great!" John said jumping up the steps and turning to wait for Sherlock, "I'll have to ask mummy about it first though but I'm sure she won't mind."

Sherlock nodded and opened the door for John so they could get to class quickly because Sherlock could tell that John didn't like being late. As soon as they had arrived and sat down the duo began to talk about what they were going to do at the sleep over and all the fun things that they were going to do. Sherlock was indeed happy.

_Author Note: So this was sort of a filler-ish chapter to get Sherlock to ask John over. I hope that you liked it all the same and I would love to know exactly what you thought and if you leave a review then I can! If you enjoyed it then also follow and/or favourite._

_Tomorrow I am putting up the first chapter of a new JohnLock story that I have written called 'A Seemingly Endless Sleep' and I would love for you to check that out too. _

_I hope that you enjoyed this shorter chapter all the same and I will write to you all next Wednesday. xx_


	5. Note

_Note_

This note is being put up on all four of the stories that I've got going at the moment because I have decided that I really should be revising so unfortunately I won't be writing until July.

These exams mean a lot and while I love writing my stories and I love reading all of your comments I'm completely exhausted. This means that I'm not working to the best of my abilities at school and during a time when it matters the most that really isn't good.

Unfortunately that means writing this note to your all and telling you that you're going to have to wait for 3 months –sorry about that but they really do drag on- to find out what happens next. I realise that most of my stories are on a major cliff-hanger but it really can't be helped. I'm really sorry.

I hope to see you all when I return in July and I just want to say thank you for following this story and any of my other ones that you have followed or the one-shots that I have read. Writing is something that I really enjoy doing and knowing that people really enjoy it just makes it all the better for me! Thank you and I'll write to you all in July! Xx

~BritishSweden


End file.
